Bloody Desires
by Bonekhan333
Summary: Starfire has an unhealthy habitRaven does too. M for Bloodplay and yuri between the two.


**Bloody Desires**

**By Bonekhan123**

**--------------------------**

**M for Bloodplay**

**--------------------------**

Starfire bit her lip awkwardly. This was not her. This was so wrong, yet she could to no extent shake the uneasy feeling that was sweeping over her body. Red fluid flowed openly from a cut that she had made in her forearm, and she quickly lapped it. She smacked her lips grimly.

She knew this wrong on Earth. Even on Tamerania drinking blood was frowned upon. She wished she didn't have the taste. It was immoral and utterly disgusting. She felt a tear well up in one of her eyes.

She quickly picked up the knife lying beside her again and made three quick slashes in her left arm and lapped up the metallic fluid that came rushing out. Then she heard a click. She was on the floor, so she looked up to see the door in front of her open. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Starfire?" came Raven's monotone voice. She looked at the knife she was holding, than at her arms. "What are you doing?" She closed the door behind her. Of course, she knew what she was doing. Hell, she'd been doing it too for awhile now. Still, she had to hide the utter surprise of Starfire, of all people, to have a taste for blood. But now it became apparent as her eyes rested upon the orange-skinned figure sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bathroom floor.

"R-Raven?" came her shaky voice. Starfire suddenly felt a feeling of dread. What if Raven told the others? What if, because of this, she was no longer allowed in the Titans? It was horrible just to think about, she had never thought anyone would find her. After all, this is a bathroom, what Earthling takes bath's in the middle of the day? (Sound like Starfire?)

Raven smirked. The usually bright, cheer girl was now looking at her with an awkwardness. Starfire took a deep breath, and cleared her throat trying to brake the eerie silence.

"May I suggest you not tell anyone about this?" came Starfires whimper of a voice. With that statement, Raven's grin grew even larger, and Starfire felt dread again. Usually when Raven smiled, she was not happy like most Earthly people and Starfire felt uneasiness at this fact. "Raven…."

"Of course I won't tell. I'm guess I'm just surprised. You, of all people," her grinned turned to a smirk again and she, much to Starfires dismay, took the knife out of her hands. Starfire didn't want her too, but she was afraid if she tried to resist, Raven might threaten to tell. Oh the very thought just drove her crazy…

Raven took the knife, and with slender grace, slashed a large mark in the middle of her arm. She held it by Starfire's face and once again, the Tameranian felt an uneasiness. She eyed the blood dripping down Raven's arm wearily. All that precious fluid being spilled, yet she was doing nothing. Just holding it there…

She finally caught on and met Raven's eyes one last time before tracing her down the long slash, making a sure to get all the red fluid off her. Raven looked at her and smiled. "Why?", Starfire uttered, confused. She was not at all content with the fact that her tongue had just licked her best friends arm, drinking her life-force. She was happy, but on guard. What was she up to?

She crooked her head so it was just above Starfires ear before whispering, "I do it too."

Before Starfire could respond, Raven ran the blade up Starfires neck. She whimpered, she had never done this before. But she was quickly comforted by Raven who hastily liked up her fluid.

Starfire paused and looked at her when she stopped and smiled.

Raven motioned to the girl to take off her shirt, from which she could continue her sensual torture. Starfire quickly obliged, happily taking it off, revealing her orange breasts behind a white bra. It still felt awkward, and so wrong. But the thoughts of having another person help her comforted her. After all, they couldn't be the o_nly_ people to do this.

Raven traced the blade to Starfires chest, making her cringe momentarily; she knew all to well what was about to happen. She tensed when the blade pierced her skin. It ran down all the way to her naval before the pale-woman stopped to admire her handiwork before stooping down and lapping it all up.

Starfire then snatched the blade from Raven. Raven removed her shirt, revealing her well busted breasts, behind a lacy black bra. Starfire smiled and quickly made a long cut around Ravens naval area, and quickly bent down to catch the escaping fluid.

It continued this way for hours. By now they were both naked, having scattered their clothes all over the bathroom.

Starfire giggled happily. Raven brought the knife between her thighs, near her clan, and smiled evilly. She slashed down her thighs, and licked up the blood that resulted, as Starfire shivered.

Raven quickly healed her and Starfires wounds.

"Whats wrong friend Raven?" Starfire asked. Raven's eyes glinted mischievously.

"I think we may need two knifes next time."

**- Bonekhan123**


End file.
